My Boyfriend is a Gumiho
by Allie-Laufeyson
Summary: Sakura al cumplir los 21 años, visita a su abuela en Kyoto, donde es dueña de uno de los templos más famosos y antiguos de ese lugar. Se han escuchado rumores acerca de ciertas apariciones a medianoche, lo que la joven no sabe es que su destino cambiará una noche de luna llena.
1. El comienzo de la predicción

_**Disclaimer:**____Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia, sí me pertenece.  
Este fic está igual publicado en una página NS a la que administro en Facebook, hasta el momento está adelantada hasta el capítulo 4. (Para los que quieren leer los demás capítulos, pueden enviarme un MP o comentar un review y con gusto se los pasaré)._

_**Advertencia:**_ _Lemon/ AU._

_**Pareja:**__ NaruSaku_

_**Summary: **__Sakura al cumplir los 21 años, visita a su abuela en Kyoto, donde es dueña de uno de los templos más famosos y antiguos de ese lugar. Se han escuchado rumores acerca de ciertas apariciones a medianoche, lo que la joven no sabe es que su destino cambiará una noche de luna llena._

.

.

**My Boyfriend is a Gumiho **

_**(Mi novio es un zorro de nueve colas)**_

.

_By: Allie-Laufeyson_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la predicción.**

.

¿Sabes con precisión cuándo tu vida dará un giro inesperado?

La respuesta es simple: _No._

Pero aquella muchacha de peculiar cabello, ojos jade tan vivos como la fresca primavera, no sabía lo vil y graciosa que podría llegar a ser el destino.

...

.

Aquella mañana la joven de cabellos rosáceos se levantó con los ánimos al máximo, pues no todos los días se cumple veintiuno.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de improvisto y dejó pasar la imagen de una mujer de cabellos dorados y piel tan blanca como la de ella, a lado la acompañaba un hombre de aspecto risueño, ojos azul claro como el cielo y un extraño cabello rosa oscuro. Este último sostenía un hermoso pastel de vainilla con cerezas, el favorito de su hija.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura! —Gritó la joven pareja.

— ¡Muchas, gracias! —Esbozó una alegre sonrisa y dejó ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— Mi niña cada día se vuelve una hermosa mujer. —Halagó el hombre.

— Cariño, nuestra hija ya es una mujer desde hace mucho. —Negaba divertida su acompañante.

— Bah, dices eso porque quieres que deje de ver a mi hija como la niña que siempre ha sido. —Fingió sentirse ofendido.

— Papá, sabes que siempre seré tu niña...

— Lo sé, pero es difícil saber que algún día dejarás el nido y te irás para siempre.

De repente el ambiente cambió a uno más nostálgico, la madre de Sakura intervino y cambió el humor.

— Nee, Sakura, tu padre y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti. —Habló en voz alta para captar la atención de su hija y al ver que está le prestó toda su atención, continúo.

— Los 3 haremos un viaje a Kyoto a visitar a tu abuela Chiyo y a tus tíos. —La joven no pudo ocultar la sorpresa al escuchar la noticia. Se alzó y rodeo en un gran abrazo a sus padres.

— Sabía que te alegraría oírlo, pequeña. —Exclamó su madre. —...Y tú que quería llevarla a un aburrido bosque a acampar. —Susurró lo más bajo para que solo pueda ser oída por su esposo.

— Por favor, no arruines el momento, Mebuki. —A la mujer se le soltó una graciosa vena en la frente.

...

.

Ver pasar cada árbol y a cada pequeño ciervo en esa carretera era una buena distracción. Admiraba el paisaje que se encontraba frente a sus narices y aunque le hubiera gustado bajar del auto y contemplar mejor la vista, sabía que retrasaría su visita a casa de su abuela.

Treinta minutos después pararon en un pequeño restaurante que estaba al paso, estaba hecho de madera y era muy turístico en esas épocas del año.

— ¡Buenas tardes, sean bienvenidos a Ichiraku! —Habló un hombre de no más de 50 años de edad, a simple vista parecía un hombre amable.

— Buenas tardes, mi esposa y mi hija queremos pedir la especialidad de la casa, oímos que aquí venden los mejores platillos típicos de todo Kyoto.

— Así es, llegaron al lugar indicado, tomen asiento que en breve les serviremos lo mejor.

Los tres tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca a la ventana, lo que dejaba ver una hermosa vista al paisaje.

— Este lugar es increíble, es como místico. —Dijo la madre de Sakura.

— Venir en esta temporada es ideal. —Respondió su marido, mientras su madre asentía.

— ¿No te parece genial todo esto, hija? —Preguntó la mujer.

— Por supuesto, todo este lugar es magnífico, saben que siempre me agradó convivir con la naturaleza.

Fue interrumpida por el mismo hombre de hace unos minutos atrás, junto con una simpática muchacha de cabello color avellana.

— Disculpen la demora, aquí están sus órdenes, para el caballero un platillo de nuestro mejor _Yakitori_, para la mujer el mejor _Oyakodon_ de la casa y para la hermosa muchacha nuestro mejor _Miso Ramen _de todo el lugar, espero que sea de su agrado.

— ¡Itadakimasu! —Dijeron al unísono.

— ¡Vaya, todo se ve fabuloso! —Exclamó Mebuki.

Empezaron a comer tranquilamente, Mebuki y Kizashi tenían una conversación trivial, por otra parte, Sakura estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras veía sus fideos y apreciaba la pequeña espiral rosa en su tazón de Ramen.

— ¿Sucede algo malo con tu Ramen? —Interrumpió el dueño del restaurante.

— ¿Eh? No, nada. —Respondió casi al instante, captando la atención también de sus padres.

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene sin apetito? Cuando ingresaste por la puerta de mi restaurante me diste la impresión de tener bastante hambre.

— Bueno sí, todo se ve tan delicioso...lo que sucede es que no dejo de pensar en los extraños símbolos que adornan este lugar, son muy parecidos a esto. —Alzó su cuchara dejando ver una pequeña espiral rosa.

— Ah eso es un _**Naruto**_. —Sonrió cálidamente. — Es parte esencial en todos mis platillos de Ramen.

— ¿Na-ru-to? —Preguntó algo confundida. El hombre asintió y le explicó. — Verás todos estos pequeños rastros de pintura en las paredes tienen una historia y particularmente tiene que ver con el pequeño Naruto que está en tu Ramen.

— ¿Y cómo es eso posible? —Preguntó la madre de Sakura, curiosa por la pequeña charla.

— Todo empezó cientos de años, se cuenta una pequeña historia de un demonio zorro que atacó una villa, en ese entonces el lugar se llamaba _Konoha_. —Los tres pares de ojos veían incrédulos y atentos a las palabras del señor.

— Se dice que aquel demonio zorro, no siempre tenía esa apariencia, solo cuando lo enfurecían se volvía en el demonio que es. —El hombre miraba los expectantes ojos de sus viajeros. — Ciertos rumores dicen que aparecía como un muchacho joven, apuesto por las señoritas de ese tiempo; otros decían que era un ser despiadado y que solo traía maldiciones a aquel pueblo. —Hizo una breve pausa.

— La historia original da comienzo, cuando el zorro de nueve colas se enamora de una joven sacerdotisa, esa mujer era realmente hermosa y practicaba todo tipo de magia. Ella le robó el corazón y él haría lo que sea para que fuera suya o por lo menos para que captara su atención.

La sacerdotisa y él llegaron a ser grandes amigos, aunque el amor que había entre ellos era tan obvio.

Una noche los aldeanos hartos de ese romance y con temor de que pudieran llevarse a su sacerdotisa, empezaron a confabular.  
Los hombres cegados por los celos, les tendieron una trampa... —Sakura estaba tan atenta a la historia que casi se atraganta con un fideo. —El hombre le palmeó la espalda y continuó.

— Los aldeanos llamaron a un poderoso hechicero para que rompiera con aquel absurdo amor. El hechicero aceptó con la condición de que sellaría el alma del demonio y se llevaría el corazón de la joven mujer. Los aldeanos al comienzo se negaron a que tomaran a su adorada sacerdotisa, pero no tenían otra opción por lo que aceptaron a duras penas.

El hechicero se las ingenió para acabar con ambos obligándolos a matarse entre ellos. La peor parte se la llevó el demonio, quién sufrió demasiado al ver como el amor de su vida mataba cada pedazo de su oscuro corazón. —Finalizó la historia y sonrío halagado al ver los rostros de sus espectadores.

— Eso es... una tragedia, ¿cómo pudieron hacerles eso? —Resopló molesta la pelirosa.

— Hija es solo una historia, ni siquiera sabemos si es real. —Kizashi trataba de calmar la extraña reacción de su hija.

— Pues fue real. —Fue la respuesta del dueño.

Las tres miradas se posaron nuevamente en la silueta del hombre.

— ¿C-Cómo? —Preguntó Mebuki.

— Creerán que estoy loco, pero hay rumores de que han visto al demonio zorro merodeando por estos lugares. —El matrimonio Haruno se echaban miradas incrédulas.

— ¿Usted cree en esos rumores? —Preguntó el padre de Sakura.

— Por supuesto que sí, no por algo tengo estos adornos de espirales en mi restaurante.

— ¿Y a todo esto que tienen que ver esos espirales con la historia del demonio zorro? —Cuestionó la ojijade.

— El nombre de aquel demonio zorro era..._**Naruto.**_

La joven pelirosa sintió un frío recorrerle en la columna vertebral y de inmediato percibió la sensación de ser observada. ¿Es eso posible?

El hombre se alzó y ordenó a sus trabajadores que retirarán los platos vacíos de la mesa.

— Jé, fue muy buena la historia y la comida estuvo espectacular, pero aun así sigo sin creerme lo de ese zorro. —Estalló en una enorme carcajada acompañada de la risa del dueño del restaurante.

— Pues muchos turistas que vienen aquí tienen la misma reacción. —Sonrió divertido. — Creo que deberé esmerarme un poco más en contar mis historias.

— A mí me encantó, no soy muy creyente a los mitos, pero este fue sin duda el mejor. —Halagó Mebuki.

Alistaron sus pertenencias, pagaron su cuenta y se despidieron del buen hombre y su hija.

— Ah, un último detalle que no les conté. -Exclamó el hombre a la familia. — Pero se dice que el demonio zorro gusta de las muchachitas jóvenes y hermosas que visitan el lugar que está cerca de su "tumba".

Por curiosidad preguntó el señor Haruno. — Y dígame, ¿dónde dice que queda el lugar donde fue sellado aquel demonio? —Sonrió.

— Pues queda a poco kilómetros de aquí, en el templo de Kiyomizu.

La sorpresa en el matrimonio Haruno y la curiosidad en la joven pelirosa fueron notoria.

— No puede ser, el templo Kiyomizu es dónde vive la abuela Chiyo... —Respondió en un hilillo de voz.

El mismo frío de hace un momento volvió a abrazar la delicada figura de Sakura y la sensación de ser observada permaneció allí por largo rato.

.

.

.

**N/A: **Es el primer fic NaruSaku que subo a mi cuenta, ¡estoy emocionada!

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Poco a poco la historia irá cobrando sentido y se aclararán sus dudas.

Muchas gracias por leer¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**.**

**.**

**18 de Marzo del 2015.**


	2. La Bodega de Piedra

_**Disclaimer:**____Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia, sí me pertenece.  
Este fic está igual publicado en una página NS a la que administro en Facebook, hasta el momento está adelantada hasta el capítulo 5. _

_**Advertencia:**_ _Lemon/ AU._

_**Pareja:**__ NaruSaku_

_**Summary: **__Sakura al cumplir los 21 años, visita a su abuela en Kyoto, donde es dueña de uno de los templos más famosos y antiguos de ese lugar. Se han escuchado rumores acerca de ciertas apariciones a medianoche, lo que la joven no sabe es que su destino cambiará una noche de luna llena._

.

.

**My Boyfriend is a Gumiho **

_**(Mi novio es un zorro de nueve colas)**_

.

_By: Allie-Laufeyson_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 2: La Bodega de Piedra.**

.

El matrimonio Haruno y su hija llegaron a un hermoso apartado repleto de bosques frondosos y animales silvestres.  
Aparcaron el auto en un pequeño estacionamiento improvisado, el que había construido el abuelo Haruno -antes de fallecer- y que les daba la seguridad de dejar el auto en **"buenas manos"**.

Ahora llegaba la parte difícil del viaje, caminar colina arriba hasta dar con la casa de la abuela Chiyo. Muchas veces la madre de Sakura se preguntaba, de quién fue la grandiosa idea de construir un templo en lo más alto.  
— Mamá deja de quejarte, falta muy poco para llegar a casa de la abuela. —Sonreía divertida mientras saltaba de la emoción escalón por escalón.  
— Habla por ti, aún estás joven y tienes los huesos de hierro. —Respondió su madre.  
— ¡Ay mujer, deja de quejarte que tú también estás joven! —Replicó Kizashi.  
— Cállate viejo, que tú eres el primero en quejarte cada vez que venimos a esta colina.  
— Mamá, papá, por favor, ya estamos cerca. Puedo ver el humo que proviene de la parte de atrás del templo y presiento que la abuela está preparando _Gyoza_ para la merienda.  
— Tu abuela es una excelente cocinera, vayamos más a prisa, Mebuki. —Animó su marido y le extendió un brazo a su esposa.  
— Cuando mi madre cocina eres el primero en llegar. —Negó divertida.

Al subir el último escalón la joven pelirrosa se topó con dos pares de ojos que la miraban cálidamente.  
— Tía Tsunade, tío Jiraiya, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verlos! —Fue corriendo hasta ellos que la recibieron con un gran abrazo.  
— Mi niña, qué grande estás, eres todo una señorita. —Halagó Tsunade mientras le echaba un rápido vistazo a su sobrina.  
— Estás más alta de lo que recuerdo, muchacha. —Jiraiya acarició de forma paternal la cabeza de la Sakura.  
— Sí y pensar que cuando era pequeña nunca creí poder alcanzarte en estatura.  
— Pues, sigue soñando, aún soy más alto que tú. —Sonrío victorioso.  
— En unos años más quizás sea hasta más alta que tú. —Hizo un tierno mohín.  
— Bueno, bueno y dime Sakura, tus padres están...  
— ¡Aquí! – Exclamaron unas voces lejanas.  
— Vaya, vaya, esta sí es una agradable sorpresa. —Tsunade se acercó y abrazó a su hermana y a su cuñado.  
— Siempre que estoy yo en los viajes es agradable la visita. —Dijo Kizashi.  
— Y tú tan bromista como siempre, Kizashi. —Enarcó una ceja.  
— Bueno, ¿qué esperamos aquí? La abuela Chiyo los espera. —Alentó Jiraiya.

Los cinco se adentraron, pasando por los rústicos, pero elegantes pasillos del templo hasta dar con una hermosa casa de madera con estatuas de piedra en la entrada.

La casa de la abuela Chiyo era impresionantemente grande para que solo tres personas pudieran vivir, por lo que ella había optado por utilizar más la casa de madera que se encontraba en la parte trasera del templo.  
La puerta corrediza se abrió dejando ver la imagen de una pequeña anciana de unos 70 años de edad que les sonreía a sus invitados.  
— ¡Abuela Chiyo! —Sakura se acercó y le dio un beso en su mejilla al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.  
— ¿Cómo está mi nieta favorita? —Saludó muy animada.  
— Es la única que tiene, jé. —Jiraiya susurró bajo, cosa que fue escuchada por Tsunade quien le dio un codazo en advertencia.  
— Muy bien, me alegra de estar aquí. Este lugar no ha cambiado en nada. —La pelirosa miraba fascinada toda la estancia.  
— No mucho, uno que otro arreglo, pero todo igual. —Chiyo saludó a su hija y a su yerno y los invito a pasar.  
— Vengan vayamos a la sala del té, he preparado unos deliciosos gyoza para merendar con la familia.

La merienda estuvo agradable. Después de limpiar el pequeño desorden que hicieron, Mebuki y Kizashi se dedicaron a recargar energías y decidieron a tomar una siesta en la habitación que la propia abuela Chiyo había ordenado para ellos.  
Por otro lado Sakura se fue a dar un recorrido por el templo, hace un verano que no lo visitaba y que mejor que un agradable paseo al atardecer.  
— ¡Procura llegar poco antes de la cena! —Le dijo su tía Tsunade a lo que ella asintió enérgica.  
Visitaba cada rincón del templo, hasta que se detuvo por un momento en el pasillo principal, donde apreciaba la hermosa vista a toda la ciudad de Kyoto.  
— Este lugar es tan tranquilo. —Suspiró y se relajó con la suave brisa.

Hubiera seguido admirando la vista si no hubiera escuchado el extraño sonido de unas _¿campanillas?_ No, parecían _cascabeles_, no estaba segura, solo se dejó guiar por el sonido.  
Sus pies se movían por inercia, la curiosidad iba aumentando.

Se detuvo en una pequeña habitación, alejada del resto de la casa y del templo. Tenía los mismos símbolos en forma de espiral que el restaurante del hombre.  
— ¿Por qué esta parte no está conectada con el templo o la casa de Oba-chan? —Se preguntó. Miró alrededor por si alguno de sus tíos la hubiera seguido. Solo veía los árboles y el acantilado de la colina.  
Quiso deslizar la puerta corrediza, pero se percató que había un pequeño trozo de papel pegado a la madera, con unos extraños garabatos, al parecer en otro idioma.  
— ¿Qué podrá ser esto? —Miraba con escrutinio el papel, pero no lo retiró, solo lo deslizo suavemente, provocando una leve abertura de espacio en el cual pudo entrar con facilidad.  
— Qué lugar más extraño, no recuerdo haber visto esto antes. —Analizó detenidamente la habitación. Una pequeña parte sobresaliente del piso llamó su atención.  
— -¿Y esto...? —Miró curiosa el piso y se arrodilló para poder remover el tatami.

Su rostro cambió a uno de desconcierto cuando vio una especie de puerta hecha de piedra. Jaló de ella con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.  
Lo que vio la dejó aún más perpleja. Una bodega antigua y algo olvidada se encontraba ante sus narices.  
A simple vista se veía aterradora, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que algo grande estaba por descubrir.  
Con sigilo bajó las escaleras, adentrándose al oscuro lugar, sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo, el mismo que utilizaba para prender algún cigarrillo en caso de frustración en la universidad. Fue una buena idea llevarlo con sigo en su viaje.

Se adentraba cada vez más hasta que se golpeó con una mesa, al parecer también hecha de piedra. Alumbró en la mesa y vio unos polvorientos pergaminos y libros con extraños símbolos.  
Abrió uno de ellos y se encontró con el mismo extraño idioma del papel pegado en la puerta principal.  
Pasaba las hojas, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la imagen de un zorro en blanco y negro, por el tamaño deducía que medía más de 100 metros, quizás más. Seguía ojeando las páginas hasta que pudo distinguir unas palabras en su idioma. Aparecían los kanjis de _**"Remolino"**_ _**"Demonio" **_y _**"Zorro".**_

Su mente divagó en sus más recientes pensamientos y de sus labios escapó el nombre del ser que la tenía intrigada desde hace horas.  
— _**Na-ru-to**_. —Susurró despacio, el libro se le cayó de las manos y como si cobrara vida, las hojas del libro pasaba a gran velocidad hasta cerrarse.  
Sakura se asustó, pero todo estaba normal, no había nada fuera de lo común, pero de pronto escuchó de lejos la voz de su tía Tsunade llamándola.  
Prefirió dejar todo como estaba y marcharse de ese lugar con la promesa de no volver allí.  
Subió las escaleras y colocó el tatami como estaba minuto atrás. Le echó una última vista al lugar y cerró la puerta.

Sin ser vista se acercó por la espalda de su tía sorprendiéndola y diciéndole una mentirilla del por qué su retraso. Ambas entraron a la casa y la pelirrosa fue recibida por el delicioso aroma de la cena de la abuela.

Todos estaban tranquilos, charlando de forma amena, brindando con sake por el cumpleaños de Sakura, hasta que Chiyo apareció con un gran pastel de chocolate, crema batida y fresas.  
— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura! —Le sonrío la anciana, quien le animó a soplar las velas y pedir un deseo.  
— Recuerda que pedir un deseo en este templo hará que se haga realidad.  
— Sus padres aplaudieron en compañía de sus tíos quien estaban felices de celebrar juntos el cumpleaños de su sobrina.

Entre risas y sake. A Sakura se le ocurrió hacer una pregunta que dejó un poco preocupada a su abuela y también a sus tíos.  
— Uhm...Abuela, ¿Quién es **Naruto**? —El silenció reinó hasta volverse incómodo. Sus propios padres lo notaron y de igual modo callaron, observando todo.  
— ¿D-De dónde escuchaste ese nombre, pequeña? —Titubeó la anciana tratando de sonar normal, como si la noticia no la afectara, pero no lo suficiente como para que Sakura no se diera cuenta.  
— Pues, he escuchado rumores y quiero saber que tan reales son. —Sentenció seria y con un brillo de determinación en sus hermosos ojos jade.  
.

.

.  
**N/A: **Aquí el segundo capítulo del fic. ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Aún no aparece nuestro rubio demonio, paciencia, que pronto se sorprenderán.

Y ya que hay personitas que me pidieron leer los otros capítulos, publicaré el link de la página NS en mi perfil, ahí podrán encontrarlos. :)

Muchas gracias por leerme¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**.**

**.**

**21 de Marzo del 2015.**


	3. Luna Llena

_**Disclaimer:**____Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia, sí me pertenece.  
Este fic está igual publicado en una página NS a la que administro en Facebook, hasta el momento está adelantada hasta el capítulo 5. _

_**Advertencia:**_ _Lemon/ AU._

_**Pareja:**__ NaruSaku_

_**Summary: **__Sakura al cumplir los 21 años, visita a su abuela en Kyoto, donde es dueña de uno de los templos más famosos y antiguos de ese lugar. Se han escuchado rumores acerca de ciertas apariciones a medianoche, lo que la joven no sabe es que su destino cambiará una noche de luna llena._

.

.

**My Boyfriend is a Gumiho **

_**(Mi novio es un zorro de nueve colas)**_

.

_By: Allie-Laufeyson_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 3: Luna llena.**

.

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación que años atrás sus abuelos habían hecho solo para ella y que fue decorado a lo largo de este tiempo.  
Aún seguía sin saber cómo tomar la reacción de su abuela en la cena ante esa simple pregunta, de solo recordar como ella y sus tíos cambiaban de tema insistentemente, dejando por terminado el pequeño "interrogatorio".  
Solo obtuvo como resultado una sonrisa y un: _"es solo un rumor más"._

Hubiera imaginado mil posibilidades si no fuera porque fue interrumpida por un suave golpe en su habitación.  
Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la imagen de su tía, quién llevaba un plato con un delicioso dulce.

— H-Hola, ¿puedo pasar? —Sonrió nerviosa.  
La pelirrosa se hizo a un lado dándole espacio para que pudiera entrar.  
— Yo... —La mujer no sabía cómo comenzar. — Te traje un pastel de Luna. Sé que es tu favorito. —Miraba a su sobrina a lo que esta asentía y colocó el plato en su regazo.  
La muchacha observaba el pastel como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, tenía la intención de hablar, pero ni un sonido salió de sus labios.  
— Recuerdo cuando eras niña y te gustaba ayudar al abuelo a preparar esos pasteles. —Tsunade rompió el tenso ambiente. — Siempre tan alegre y él... te consentía en todo. —Se le escapó una risilla, pero Sakura sabía que era más que eso. Escondía la nostalgia al recordarlo.  
— No había nadie tan bueno como él para hacer los pasteles de Luna.  
— Ni si quiera a tu abuela le quiso dar su receta secreta. —La rubia mostró una leve sonrisa. — Pero la abuela Chiyo se las ingenió para que sus pasteles le salgan tan deliciosos como a los de él. —Ambas rieron juntas para disipar la tensión.  
— Acerca de tu pregunta... en la cena. —La mujer parecía indecisa si seguir con esa plática. — Creo que puedo responderte a eso.  
— ¿En serio? - Miró curiosa a la bella mujer.  
— Sí, es una historia de esas que nadie les gusta mencionar. Y más si se habla de _**eso.**_  
— O él. —Interrumpió Sakura.  
— Bueno sí, de él. —Tsunade se veía incómoda. — Como sabes este es un templo sagrado con más de mil años de antigüedad y muchos espíritus rondaban cerca de aquí.  
— ¿Rondaban? —Preguntó la joven.  
— Así es, este lugar antes de ser lo que es actualmente, era conocido como una parte de _"Konoha",_ la antigua villa donde muchos aldeanos vivían alegres, hasta aquel día... —Cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, fijando su vista en el rostro de su sobrina. —Llegó él, el demonio zorro o como muchos lo llamaban, **Naruto.**  
Era un joven que a simple vista no parecía tener nada extraño. Muchas jovencitas se sentían atraídas por ese demonio, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente apropiada para él.  
Un día él conoció a una sacerdotisa… su nombre era Shion.  
Ella era la dueña de unos extraordinarios poderes. Fue una maga muy poderosa, no había ninguna fuerza en el mundo que pudiera vencerla. Absolutamente nada, hasta que ella se enamoró. —Tsunade hizo una pausa y observó el anochecer desde su posición. — En ese entonces estaba mal visto las relaciones **Demonio-Humano**, eran consideradas una aberración.

Pero ante todo pronóstico, ambos se dejaron llevar. _A veces_ _un amor prohibido resulta más atractivo._

Nadie en la aldea los quería juntos, pero muchas veces el amor es tan fuerte que nada lo puede derrotar o eso creían ambos.  
Una noche la aldea fue atacada por unas bestias, los pobladores respondieron con todo lo que tenían y Shion se enfrentó a ellos. No hubo muchas muertes, pero todos culpaban a Naruto. Creían que él tenía algo que ver con todo.  
Shion no les creía, ella era fiel a él. Siempre pensó que Naruto jamás la traicionaría...qué tonta fue. —Suspiró.  
— ¿Él la traicionó? —Su rostro dejaba ver incredulidad.  
— Sí, ella nunca supo que jamás se debe confiar en un demonio, ni mucho menos entregarle su corazón, si es que no deseas sufrir el resto de tu vida. —Sentenció.  
— Creí que él también sentía cosas por ella.  
— Es lo que se dice, nadie sabe con exactitud si de verdad la llegó a amar o si solo quería algo de ella. La historia ha cambiado tanto que se ha distorsionado la realidad de los hechos.  
— Sigo sin entender, ¿por qué la abuela no me quiso responder esto? No es tan malo contar una trágica historia de amor. —Bufó.  
— Es que hay rumores que cuentan que la sacerdotisa al enterarse de la supuesta traición del demonio lo selló en este mismo templo. —Observó las finas marcas que se trazaban en la frente de su sobrina. — También se dice que cada noche de luna llena solo algunas personas pueden escuchar los lamentos de ese demonio. —La mujer se levantó y empezó a caminar a la puerta. — Será mejor que te acuestes, has tenido un largo viaje hasta aquí.  
— Tía...no sé por qué presiento que no me has contado toda la historia. —La rubia se tensó y se quedó quieta en su misma posición por breves segundos.  
— Es tan perspicaz, me recuerda a ella... —Sonrió y susurró para que su sobrina no pueda escucharla.  
— Creo que fueron muchos cuentos por hoy, más adelante te hablaré de ello. Te lo prometo. —Se acercó a Sakura y besó su frente en un tierno gesto. Tsunade abrió la puerta y antes de salir dijo. — A ese demonio le gustan las jovencitas hermosas como tú, así que sé buena y ve a la cama. —Bromeó y le deseó buenas noches.

La rubia cruzaba el pasadizo hasta detenerse en una esquina.  
— Sal de una vez, sé que estás ahí.  
— Creí que no te darías cuenta de mi presencia, Tsunade. —El hombre observó con una sonrisa a su esposa.  
— Jiraiya, hasta aquí pude sentir tu chakra. —Respondió cansada.  
— Veo que tus poderes se agudizan más con los años.  
— Sí, como sea. —Empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a él.  
— Sabes que tarde o temprano ella lo sabrá todo. —Jiraiya la miró serio, ella se detuvo y volteó.  
— Si puedo evitar ese destino que le espera, haré lo imposible para que así sea. —Observó el anochecer. — Es mi sobrina y la quiero como a mi propia hija, por eso no permitiré que se relacione con cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con magia, demonios u otro tipo de bestias. No quiero que corra peligro.  
— ¿Y cómo planeas protegerla? Su destino fue escrito con tinta indeleble. —El hombre suavizó su expresión y caminó hacia su mujer. — Ella tiene un gran poder y no falta mucho para que esos poderes salgan a la luz y cuando eso pase ya no habrá marcha atrás. — Él abrazó por los hombros a su esposa. — No tenemos la suficiente fuerza como para evitar algo que se ha predicho mucho antes de su nacimiento. La rubia trataba de contener sus lágrimas.  
— No tienes que ser fuerte conmigo, sé cuando estás sufriendo por dentro. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo. —Acarició delicadamente sus cabellos mientras le depositaba un casto beso en su cabeza.  
— Ven, ya es tarde, vayamos a dormir. —La rubia asintió y fue guiada por su marido.

.

.

.

La pelirrosa estaba acostada viendo el techo de su habitación, recordando cada palabra de su tía.  
— No pude contarle lo que vi hoy en esa bodega abandonada... —Susurró. — Bah, tonterías mías, quizás solo lo imaginé. —Se levantó y tomó el pastel de su mueble.  
Una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios y vio un símbolo de una flor de _**Sakura**_ pintada en la cubierta del pastel acompañada del kanji: "_amor"._  
Era común que en los pasteles de Luna decorarán la cubierta con dibujos de flores, conejos o palabras.  
Probó el pastel y sintió como si volviera a tener siete años.  
— La abuela mejoró su receta desde la última vez. —Pensó.

Terminó de comer y sacó unas toallas del armario para disfrutar de un baño. Tsunade sabía que a ella le encantaba la esencia de flores en el agua.

Esta vez decidió usar la bañera, estaba muy cansada como para elegir una ducha fría en la regadera.  
Sus músculos se relajaron con la sales y dejó caer su cabeza a un lado del borde.  
Veinte minutos después, salió y envolvió su cuerpo en una diminuta toalla. Buscó en su maleta un camisón de seda corto, -regalo de su mejor amiga Ino-. —Sonrió al recordarla y se preguntó que estaría haciendo en estos momentos.  
Continúo con su labor de vestirse y secarse el cabello, pero con este calor prefirió dejarlo como estaba.  
Miró su figura en el espejo de cuerpo entero que reposaba en el armario.  
— Bueno no me veo tan mal. —Hacia poses raras, las mismas que hace cualquier joven de su edad cuándo tiene un espejo cerca.  
Tenía una figura delicada, piernas largas y tersas, una cintura estrecha, un trasero que podría ser envidiado por cualquier mujer, pechos de tamaño normal -ni tan exagerados, ni tan pequeños- y un cuello tentador a simple vista.  
Su cabello había crecido desde el último verano, lo llevaba hasta la cintura y caía de forma grácil por su espalda.  
Dejó de verse en el espejo y fue a su cama, observó nuevamente el techo y empezó a formar figuras abstractas con la intención de quedarse dormida.  
Después de diez minutos y sin éxito de poder conciliar el sueño, se asomó a la ventana y vio la enorme y redonda luna acompañada de miles de estrellas.  
Se preguntaba que estarían haciendo sus amigos en Tokyo, recordó a cada uno de ellos y sus bromas que tanto la hacían reír.  
Hubiera seguido recordándolos si no fuera por el sonido de unos cascabeles, los mismos que escuchó en la tarde.  
Sus ojos se pasearon por la oscuridad de afuera de la casa. Ignoró el sonido y se recostó nuevamente, pero el sonido no cesaba y su curiosidad aumentaba. Recordó la bodega abandonada. Le entraron ganas de ir una vez más y echar una ojeada, pero hizo la promesa de no volver ahí de nuevo.  
Se debatía si seguir a su parte racional o si mandarla al diablo y saciar su intriga. Optó por lo segundo, salió de cama, descalza y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, al abrirla se percató que no había nadie cerca y se encaminó despacio por el pasillo. Los alrededores estaban cubiertos por flores y hierbas.  
Escuchaba el sonido de los grillos y de los cascabeles que se hacían más fuertes cada vez que se acercaba a su objetivo.

Llegó a la extraña habitación alejada de la casa, deslizó la puerta y vio el lugar como estaba antes. Levantó el tatami y con temor abrió la bodega.  
— Mierda, olvidé el encendedor, no se puede ver nada. —Maldijo y se levantó con la intención de volver, pero algo extraño sucedió. 

Una pequeña luz resplandecía a la altura de su garganta.  
Observó fascinada el collar en forma de cerezo que su abuelo fallecido le regaló en su cumpleaños número siete -_y que siempre llevaba consigo_-.  
— ¿Qué rayos pasa? —Vio cómo el colgante era levantado por una punta, como si la estuviera invitando a seguir. Sakura lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo utilizó como a una lamparilla.  
— Esto es absurdo... —Tomó valor y descendió hasta llegar al último escalón, no vio nada, ni tampoco escuchó nada.  
Se acercó hasta la misma mesa dónde estaban los pergaminos y los libros, los examinó mejor y no había algo que llamara su atención. Se planteó la idea de que el sonido solo venía de su cabeza.  
— Ya son casi las doce, debería estar en cama. —Dijo e intentó regresar.  
Sakura estaba frustrada y divagando el origen del sonido. Estaba algo distraída que tropezó con algo.  
— Auch, ¡lo que me faltaba! —Se sobó espalda y se reincorporó de nuevo. Vio el objeto que la hizo caer, lo tomó entre sus manos y jaló de él.  
Era un enorme pergamino con unos hilos rojos envueltos alrededor y con la misma escritura extraña.  
— ¿Qué podrá ser esto? —Extendió el pergamino a lo largo del piso. Estaba en blanco.

.

.

.

El sonido del reloj del templo la asustó. Se dio cuenta que ya eran las doce en punto.  
Su collar dejó de irradiar luz por breves segundos y todo el lugar se oscureció. Le invadió un enorme sentimiento de terror.

El reloj no dejaba de sonar y por fortuna su collar se elevó y volvió a brillar, pero esta vez más intensa que la anterior.  
Ella tenía los ojos cerrados por el miedo, cuando los abrió pudo ver como todos los libros, pergaminos y demás objetos de la habitación flotaban a su alrededor.  
— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Su garganta se secó. Bajó la vista al pergamino que estaba husmeando minutos antes y sus ojos se abrieron con miedo al ver como se escribían las palabras en ese pedazo de papel, era como si alguien las estuviera escribiendo. No entendía lo que decían.

Su corazón latía con mayor frenesí, estaba aterrada y los objetos en el aire se movían a su alrededor, dando la sensación de estar atrapada en un torbellino.  
En el pergamino aparecieron los kanjis que vio la primera vez: _**"Remolino" "Demonio" y "Zorro".**_  
Sakura susurró el único nombre que se le vino a la mente.  
— _Naruto  
_  
Su larga cabellera rosa se levantaba y sus ojos adquirían un color más intenso. Un tono jade que ningún ser humano podría tener.  
La imagen de un diamante se dibujaba en su frente, ella no lo pudo notar, pero esa diminuto figuraba también irradiaba luz propia.  
Quiso escapar, pero la puerta se cerró de forma abrupta, impidiéndole la salida.  
Oyó un extraño sonido. Volteó despacio, esperando lo peor y vio como un agujero negro se formaba en el pergamino.

Sus brillantes ojos veían como de ese pergamino salían unas extrañas colas de fuego.  
Intentó gritar, pero su voz no salía. Estaba demasiado asustada y cayó desmayada.  
Antes de quedar inconsciente, vio la sombra de un hombre… Luego no recordó más. 

La extraña marca en forma de diamante no dejaba de brillar cada vez más, volviéndola a la lucidez después de unos minutos de haber estado inconsciente.  
Una luz violeta, proveniente del pergamino estalló, dejándose verse desde afuera.  
Cualquier persona alejada del templo podría haberlo notado y creído que era un fenómeno más de la naturaleza.  
La joven se levantó y se arrinconó en una esquina de la habitación. Todos los objetos flotantes empezaron a caer. Su cabello y sus ojos volvieron a su estado normal.  
El colgante en forma de cerezo seguía encendido, pero con menos intensidad que antes.

El lugar estaba entre sombras, pero sintió la presencia de alguien. Estaba casi segura que no estaba sola.  
— ¿H-Hay alguien ahí? —Preguntó temerosa y se abrazó a sí misma.  
— Sé que hay alguien más aquí. —Volvió a hablar, pero cuando iba a decir una palabra más, vio de entre las sombras como unas colas carmesí se dejaban ver.  
Se cubrió la boca, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus sentidos se volvieron uno solo.  
— Shh, no te haré daño. —Escuchó la aterciopelada y aterradora voz masculina de la persona que estaba del otro lado.  
— ¿Hacerme d-daño? —Gimió.  
Salió de la oscuridad, un joven de cabellos dorados, piel tostada con unas familiares marcas en las mejillas. Tenía los ojos cerrados.  
Cuando Sakura lo vio, pudo apreciar todas sus varoniles facciones. Era muy apuesto a simple vista, pero lo que más captó su atención fueron sus vivaces ojos azules al momento de abrirlos, eran como dos zafiros. Eso la intimidó aún más.

— ¿Q-Quién eres tú? —Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.  
Él meditó sus palabras y respondió.  
— _Soy el monstruo que los padres les cuentan a sus niños por las noches_. —Sonrió de forma sensual y caminó hasta acercarse a ella.  
— N-No te me acerques o j-juro que gritaré. —Chilló en advertencia.  
— Ya te dije, preciosa, no voy hacerte daño. Yo no muerdo. —Seguía con esa magnífica sonrisa.  
Cuando la pelirrosa iba a responderle, el joven ya estaba a tan solo escasos centímetros de ella.  
— A menos que...quieras que te _muerda_. —Susurró cerca de su oído y Sakura escuchó la risa más hermosa de su jodida vida.  
— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? ¡Este lugar está cerrado para las visitas de noche! —Exclamó.  
— Veo que no estás entendiendo. —El rubio negó divertido y vio el terror en ella.  
— Me llamó _**Naruto**_, mucho gusto. —Él le tendió la mano y Sakura se aterrorizó más, pero recordó lo que una vez escuchó en los cuentos: _"Jamás hagas enfadar a un demonio"._  
— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre, mi bella dama? —Seguía con el brazo extendido. Ella respondió el "saludo" y alargó el brazo.  
— Sakura... —Sintió como él le tomaba la mano y dejaba un beso en su dorso. Naruto no se alejó de su mano ni un segundo y le respondió. — Es un lindo nombre para una wicca.  
— ¿Una qué? —Sus ojos se agrandaron y no dejaron de verlo, esperando una respuesta.  
— ¿No sabes lo que eres? —Preguntó ligeramente sorprendido, pero cambió su expresión a una más divertida.  
— N-No sé de qué hablas, yo...debo irme. —Trató de moverse, pero en vez de eso, él sujetó con firmeza su mano y jaló de ella hasta que la tuvo en su regazo.  
— Sabes, ahora tengo más curiosidad de la persona que me liberó de esa maldición. —Naruto observó la cremosa piel de su cuello y aspiró el delicioso aroma a cerezos que liberaba su cuerpo.  
Sakura iba a replicar, pero con una velocidad sobrehumana, él la arrinconó en la esquina de la habitación, sujetando sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la miró de una manera tan...intensa. Por primera vez se sentía _deseada._

— No sé qué quieres de mí, pero yo no tengo nada que pueda darte, por favor suéltame. —Suplicó.  
— En eso te equivocas, tienes más de lo que yo necesito. —Sonrió y apretó su cuerpo al suyo.  
— ¿Me pregunto qué pasa si yo hago esto? —Sin poder asimilar la situación, Naruto la devoró en un para nada inocente beso. Sakura soltó un gemido por el susto.  
Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro y descendieron hasta notar las extrañas colas detrás de él.  
Estaba perdida, acababa de invocar al temible demonio zorro.

Sabía que no tenía _**escapatoria...**_

.

.

.  
**N/A: **¡Al fin apareció nuestro rubio!

Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capítulo. Creo que fue un poco más largo que los otros je.  
Bueno, al parecer han comenzado sin pie esta relación (?)

La parte en la que Naruto le responde: "_Soy el monstruo que los padres les cuentan a sus niños por las noches."_ La saqué de la cita en la que Loki habla con Odín acerca de ser adoptado!  
No me pueden culpar, amo esa película y esa escena. XD

Lamento si hay algún error ortográfico o dedazo, prometo corregirlo.

.

Respondiendo un poco a los reviews.

_**Jenni:**_ Ya publiqué la página NS en mi perfil dónde encontrarás los adelantos de este fic!

_**IngDeac:**_ Me alegra mucho leer tu comentario, ojalá te atrapé más la historia a medida que avance. ¡Créeme habrán muchas revelaciones! Un saludo.

_**Oscar Hierro:**_ Ya hizo su aparición, aunque haya asustado a Sakura…El próximo capítulo sabrás como es la relación de ambos lol. Muchas gracias, a mí también me encantó esa imagen como portada. Es perfecta y va bien con la trama jaja.

_**Yomii20:**_ Creo que vi tu comentario en uno de los capítulos de la página de Facebook dónde tengo la continuación, jaja gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia, saludos!

.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**.**

**.**

**25 de Marzo del 2015.**


	4. Juego de Seducción

_**Disclaimer:**____Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia, sí me pertenece.  
Este fic está igual publicado en una página NS a la que administro en Facebook, hasta el momento está adelantada hasta el capítulo 5. _

_**Advertencia:**_ _Lemon/ AU._

_**Pareja:**__ NaruSaku_

_**Summary: **__Sakura al cumplir los 21 años, visita a su abuela en Kyoto, donde es dueña de uno de los templos más famosos y antiguos de ese lugar. Se han escuchado rumores acerca de ciertas apariciones a medianoche, lo que la joven no sabe es que su destino cambiará una noche de luna llena._

.

.

**My Boyfriend is a Gumiho **

_**(Mi novio es un zorro de nueve colas)**_

.

_By: Allie-Laufeyson_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 4: Juego de Seducción.**

.

Sakura empujó bruscamente al demonio para alejarse de él.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Gritó exasperada.

— Solo quería comprobar algo. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y bien? —La pelirrosa lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Quería ver que tan suaves eran tus labios. —La observó y se echó a reír.

— No sé qué es tan gracioso, nada de esta absurda situación lo es. —Frunció el ceño. — Y si ya terminaste de reírte, te pido que te marches o vuelvas de donde viniste.

— Oh no, eso será imposible, _Milady._

— ¿Por qué? —Le increpó.

— Porque fuiste tú quién me liberó.

— ¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Ahora serás mi mascota o algo parecido? —El rubio la miró con disgusto y luego ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Eres tonta o me estás tomando el pelo?

— El pelo no, la cola diría yo. — Susurró.

— Ahora eres tú la que se hace la graciosa. —Entrecerró los ojos a la vez que analizaba sus expresiones, buscando algún detalle en especial.

— ¿Q-Qué tanto me miras? —Sakura se sintió intimidada ante esos ojos azules y no pudo evitar el ligero rubor de sus mejillas.

— ¿Siempre estás a la defensiva?

— No es común que un sujeto con apariencia zorruna me observe muy a menudo. —El rubio esbozó una juguetona sonrisa.

— No comprendes la magnitud del asunto. —Su mirada paseaba descaradamente por la silueta de la muchacha.

— No y no lo quiero comprender, solo quiero volver a la cama y despertar de esta pesadilla. —Sakura se dio la vuelta con la intención de subir y cerrar la bodega, dejando atrás a Naruto.

— Esta será una larga noche... —Sakura se volvió para mirar al rubio y dejarle en claro unas cuántas cosas, pero él ya no estaba ahí. — Al fin se fue. —Pensó ella. Le restó importancia, cerró la puerta y dejó todo el lugar en orden.

.

.

.

Se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua y para tratar de no pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Maldita sea, es solo un sueño. ¡Todo está en mi mente! —Se repetía una y otra vez.  
Dejo escapar un bostezo y arrastró los pies con cansancio hasta su habitación, pero no imagino la escena que tendría frente a sus narices.

— ¿Q-Qué diablos haces aquí? —La pelirrosa cayó de culo y gimió de dolor. Observó asustada al rubio y su _"escasez de ropa"_. — Tú, tú, tú... ¿por qué estás así, semi-desnudo en mi habitación? —Lo señalaba acusadoramente y tapándose el rostro con la otra mano. _Sí, estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. _

— ¿Es aquí donde duermes? —Habló tan tranquilo, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

— ¡No me respondas con otra pregunta! ¿D-Dime qué haces aquí y... así? —Sakura evitaba hacer contacto visual con él.

— No seas tímida, cualquiera diría que eres virgen. —Se burló y vio como esta se tensaba. — ¿O me equivoco? —Dio un paso adelante y ella uno atrás.

— Ni se te ocurra acercarte, voy a gritar. Hablo en serio. —Lo miro enfadada sin dejar de lado el sonrojo.

— ¿Por qué las mujeres de ahora son tan ruidosas? Se escandalizan por todo. —Bufó.

— No sé cómo habrán sido las "otras" mujeres que hayas conocido, pero yo no soy como ellas. —Respondió furiosa.

— Ya lo he podido notar. —La mirada azul de él se encontró con el verde de sus ojos y se quedó viendo su figura por largo rato.

— Deja de verme así, parece como si fueras a devorarme.

— No soy lobo. —Sonrío de medio lado al ver su reacción. — Y tú tampoco eres una tierna caperuza. —Detuvo su vista en la irresistible vena de su cuello. — Pero puedo empezar a _**devorar**_ humanos, si eso quieres. —Se dibujó una sensual sonrisa en los labios del rubio.

— Tsk, eres un idiota. —Masculló.

Naruto aprovechó la situación al ver que ella estaba distraída y la tomó en brazos. Ella no sintió el suelo bajo sus pies.

— Hey, ¿qué crees que haces? ¡Bájame! —Exigió.

— ¿Alguien había dicho que te ves linda cuando te enojas? —Soltó una risa socarrona.

La pelirrosa forcejeaba en vano para que él la soltara y hubiera seguido si no fuera porque alguien llamó a su habitación.

— Sakura, ¿estás bien? creí oír unos golpes. —Se oyó la voz de su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta. — ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Puedo pasar?

La joven ahogó un grito de horror, no pensaba que su progenitora estuviera justo ahí y para sumarle a su tragedia aún seguía en los brazos de un sexy demonio semi-desnudo. ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a su madre si entrara y viera tal escena?

— Voy a entrar, cariño. —Vio como el pomo de su puerta se giraba lentamente, contando los segundos como si fueran una eterna tortura. Naruto encontraba divertida toda esa situación.  
Ella cerró los ojos y rezó, esperando lo peor.

— ¿Qué pasó, hija? —Su madre ingresó y la encontró tirada en el suelo. Sakura abrió los ojos y vio sus sábanas envueltas en sus piernas. Su cerebro reaccionó al instante y pensó en lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— E-Eh sí, solo me caí de la cama. —Habló nerviosa, pero escuchó la suave risa de su madre y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Se despidió de ella y le deseó buenas noches.

— Eso estuvo cerca. —Suspiró cansada.

— Aceptaré tus "gracias" luego. —La joven escuchó la masculina voz proveniente de la puerta de su armario.

— Por tu culpa mi madre casi te ve, ¿sabes qué hubiera pensado? —Se levantó y encaró al hombre que se acercaba peligrosamente.

El rubio se detuvo a centímetros de ella, dudó y se colocó una mano en el mentón, fingiendo pensar en sus actos. Eso hizo que Sakura se cabreara aún más. — La verdad no lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros.

— Imbécil, ¿cómo le dices a tu madre que un hombre semi-desnudo está cargando a su hija en SU habitación a altas horas de la noche? —Preguntó furiosa. — Ella hubiera creído que tú y yo...mi madre es de esas mujeres que lo exageran todo. Te hubiera puesto una demanda y a mí me castigaría hasta mi cumpleaños número treinta. —Se ruborizó y se odió por tener que hablar de esto con él.

— ¿Tu madre sería capaz de pensar que tú y yo estábamos a punto de tener sexo? —Naruto la observó y resistió el impulso de reír al ver los distintos tonos de rojo que ella estaba adquiriendo.

— ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan directo? —Volteó su rostro aún sonrojado y susurró. — Aún no me explicas por qué estás casi desnudo. —Ella seguía sin verlo.

— ¿No lo sabes? Los demonios usualmente entramos en calor. Nuestros cuerpos son ligeramente más...calientes que el de los humanos. —Explicó.

— ¿Y eso te daba derecho a invadir mi habitación y desvestirte como si fueras un maldito stripper? —Inquirió.

— ¿Stripper? ¿Ahora se les llama así a las personas que se desvisten? —Preguntó con una fingida inocencia.

— B-Bueno no, es distinto esto. ¡Mierda, no trates de desviar este tema! —Exclamó. — ¡Solo vístete y lárgate!

— No puedo. —Dejó sus bromas y le devolvió una mirada seria.

— Habla de una vez y dime el por qué.

— Mira, odio esto más de lo que piensas. —Hizo una pausa y se rascó la nuca. — No es fácil lo que voy a decirte, pero eres la única que puede ayudarme... y cállate, no me interrumpas. —Dijo eso último al ver la intención de protesta por parte de Sakura.

— Quizás no lo sabes, todo esto te perturba y mi presencia te incomoda, es normal. No sabes lo que está pasando y te entiendo. —Gruñó unas palabras en otro idioma que la pelirrosa no pudo comprender. — Necesito que me ayudes a buscar a los 8 demonios restantes que escaparon con tu invocación.

— ¿8 demonios restantes? ¿Qué hay más cómo tú? — Sakura lo miró horrorizada y se abrazó a sí misma.

— Es una larga historia, no me la hagas contarte. — Él vio la confusión en sus ojos y no le quedó más remedio que explicarle su situación actual, _claro obviando ciertas partes._

— Tuve una historia para nada agradable, conocí a una mujer llamada **Shion**. Ella y yo…—Se detuvo y Sakura notó como los puños de Naruto se cerraban con fuerza. — Ambos fuimos engañados. Un hijo de puta me selló y me quitó mi poder separando mi fuerza en 9 demonios. Juré vengarme de todos los que me traicionaron y para ello debo reunir a todos los _bijuus_, pero encerrado no podía hacer nada, solo alguien con un alto grado de magia podía liberarme. —Ella vio como sus cejas estaban fruncidas, producto de la ira que sentía él. —Lo gracioso fue que tú viniste directo a mí. —Cambió su semblante y le sonrío.

— Creo que no estoy entendiendo bien, ¿por qué dices que yo debo ayudarte?  
Mencionaste que era una wicca, pero la verdad no tengo ningún poder en especial. Así que no sé de qué forma yo te puedo ser de utilidad. —Respondió.

— La primera vez que entraste al templo, pude sentir tu fuerza, era débil, pero estaba ahí. Luego encontraste a la bodega y liberaste a los bijuus sin darte cuenta la primera vez. Y ahora me liberaste a mí. Te mentiría si te dijera que no me costó luchar contra otros demonios que también querían escapar. —Se alejó de ella y arrastró los pies hasta el gran ventanal de la habitación, apreciando la belleza de la enorme luna.  
Ella lo siguió y se posicionó a un lado de él, observando el inmenso manto de oscuridad que abrazaba a las estrellas.

— Yo no tengo nada de especial, soy una chica ordinaria con una vida normal. No soy la persona que buscas. - Susurró.

— Tú no lo puedes ver, pero ahora puedo sentir todo este poder espiritual que emana tu cuerpo. Es una esencia tan cálida. Eres una dulce tortura para cualquiera... _**hasta para mí. **_—Se calló y siguió contemplando la delicada imagen de ella bañada por la luz de la luna. —_No sabes cómo estoy luchando con mis demonios internos._

— ¿Tortura? —Preguntó curiosa y se volvió para mirar al rubio. _Ella no sabe que su inocencia es lo que más le cautiva a él._

— No sé qué clase de magia sea esta, pero siento que me volveré loco. —Jadeó.

Naruto se colocó detrás suyo y ella sintió su respiración golpearle la nuca. Sakura temblaba ligeramente.

— Yo…toda mi vida he vivido siendo una aburrida estudiante de universidad. No soy lo que buscas. —Tragó saliva y sintió como la garganta se le secaba cuando el rubio empezó unas suaves caricias, trazando un camino imaginario con sus dedos en sus hombros descubiertos.  
Su osadía le costó su auto-control y se aventuró a repartir pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuello hasta bajar a la clavícula. Se deleitó con el aroma a vainilla que desprendía su piel.  
_Una peligrosa adicción para cualquier ser vivo, debería estar prohibida._

— Al comienzo te odié por tener el mismo poder que ella... —Sakura lo escuchó atentamente y se hacía una idea de a quién se refería, imaginó que debió ser Shion. —...Pero tu esencia, tu sabor, tu tacto es distinto a la de ella. _**Tú eres más exquisita**_. —Se ruborizó y su cuerpo se encendió. Sentía que ardía bajo las manos de él.

— Quiero tener el consuelo de que me odias, así no cometería una locura. — Sakura dejó escapar un gemido. Su cuerpo se sentía atraída a las caricias de Naruto. — Esa fue una mala idea. _La mia bella strega. _

Fue el fin, sintió como una de las manos del rubio se colaba bajo el vestido de seda y apretaba suavemente uno de sus pechos. El sonido de los leves gemidos de ella era una hermosa melodía para Naruto, lo que impulsó al demonio a tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama.

Sakura no pensaba con claridad, sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía apartarlo. Su cuerpo lo reclamaba, era como si supiera quién era él.  
Gimió más fuerte cuando sintió la lengua del rubio sobre uno de sus senos.

_**Sí, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba bien jodida…**_

.

.

.

**N/A: **¡Lamento muchísimo la demora! Los trabajos de la universidad me tienen ocupada, pero bueno, me tomé un pequeño tiempo para editar el capítulo y subirlo lol.  
¿Qué les pareció? Naruto es un demonio _**lujurioso**_, pero no lo odien en realidad es un buen zorrito (?)  
Lamento si les queda muy corto, pronto llegarán los capítulos más extensos y se revelarán nuevos personajes.

Lamento si hay algún error ortográfico o dedazo, prometo corregirlo.

.

Respondiendo a los reviews.

_**Yomii20: **_Jaja sabía que meterle intriga era bueno para la historia. Aw muchas gracias, ponte al pendiente de la página porque en estos días estaré subiendo la actualización de My Boyfriend is a Gumiho ahí. Ya estoy amenazada de postear el capítulo 6 en el álbum. XD

_**IngDeac:**_ Ya se sabrá, paciencia, paciencia! Mientras tanto no hay que dar spoilers que luego me matan xD JAJA de Naruto todo es capaz, con lo bromista que le encanta ser en situaciones serias. Gracias por tus reviews, me animan el kokoro y a seguir escribiendo!

_**Sakura Olguin:**_ Me alegra que mi pequeño fic te guste! Saludos :)

.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**.**

**.**

**15 de Abril del 2015.**


	5. ¿Por qué a mí?

_**Disclaimer:**____Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia, sí me pertenece.  
Este fic está igual publicado en una página NS a la que administro en Facebook, hasta el momento está adelantada hasta el capítulo 6. _

_**Advertencia:**_ _Lemon/ AU._

_**Pareja:**__ NaruSaku_

_**Summary: **__Sakura al cumplir los 21 años, visita a su abuela en Kyoto, donde es dueña de uno de los templos más famosos y antiguos de ese lugar. Se han escuchado rumores acerca de ciertas apariciones a medianoche, lo que la joven no sabe es que su destino cambiará una noche de luna llena._

.

.

**My Boyfriend is a Gumiho **

_**(Mi novio es un zorro de nueve colas)**_

.

_By: Allie-Laufeyson_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 5: ¿Por qué a mí?**

.

— _¿Cómo es que fui a para en esta situación?_ —Pensaba aturdida la joven pelirrosa, no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía o...quizás ella en el fondo sabía que era una mala idea hacerlo.

No quería alejarse del calor de aquel rubio demonio, se sentía extraña y le asustaba como su cuerpo respondía al tacto de él.

Inconscientemente sus piernas rodearon la cintura de él, dándole una mejor posición. Los gemidos de Sakura eran una tierna melodía para los oídos del rubio, que no dejaba su labor de lamer todo lo que tenía enfrente.

La pequeña prenda de dormir estaba hecha girones, se podía ver la tela de sus bragas.

— Por favor, d-detente. —Titubeó, pero no recibió respuesta del demonio, solo escuchaba las cálidas respiraciones en su cuello. Trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero se rindió cuando empezó a sentir como su juguetona lengua trazaba un camino de su garganta hasta el lóbulo.

— Si no te mueves, juro que no te ayudaré a buscar a los bijuus. —Quiso sonar segura, pero más sonó como una súplica que como una orden.

— Qué pesada, arruinas mi diversión. —Gruñó bajo, maldiciendo su poca suerte y dándole espacio a Sakura para recomponerse de su reciente estado.

— ¿Diversión? ¡Pero si me quisiste violar! —Protestó.

— Pues tu cuerpo no decía lo mismo. —La miró de arriba abajo con descaro.

— Eres la persona más arrogante que he conocido, ojalá que los monstruos con los que lidiemos no sean como tú. —Lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Descuida, ellos no podrían hacerte lo que yo te hago sentir. —Sin previo aviso el rubio recibió el impacto de una almohada contra su cara.

— ¡Cállate, eres despreciable! —La pelirrosa le dedicó una mirada llena de rabia y vergüenza. — Y si ya terminaste de parlotear, te pido que te largues de mi vista, quiero dormir y cuando despierte no quiero tener que volver a ver tu maldito rostro, ¿me entendiste?

— Oye, prometiste buscar a los bijuus. —Habló en son de protesta.

— Eres fuerte, puedes buscarlos tú solito si así lo quisieras. —Sakura le dio la espalda, se acostó y se cubrió todo el cuerpo con la manta.

— Maldita sea, ahora sé por qué dicen que no se puede negociar con una bruja. —La muchacha le arrojó otra almohada. — ¿¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso!? —Gruñó.

— ¿Por qué no solo buscas a otra bruja y ya? —Seguía dándole la espalda a Naruto.

— No te desharás tan fácil de mí. Dijiste que me ayudarías y fin de la discusión. — El demonio se hizo a un lado, empujando suavemente el cuerpo de la pelirrosa para que esta le diera espacio en la cama. Sakura al ver las intenciones de este, se volteó para encararlo, pero él ya se había cubierto hasta la cabeza con la misma manta.

— Está bien, puedes quedarte. —Suspiró derrotada. — ¿Pero es necesario que estés en la misma cama que yo? — La paciencia de Sakura estaba mermando cada vez más.

— No pienso dormir en ese frio suelo. —Se quejó y dejo ver su rostro entre las cobijas.

— Creí que mencionaste lo _**calientes**_ que eran los seres como tú.

— Sí, bueno es incómodo el piso, así que prefiero pasar la noche aquí. —Se arropó más y tomó la almohada de Sakura. — Además estas prendas huelen a ti.

— ¿Y eso que significa? —Se irritó por la confianza de él con sus cosas.

— Que me gusta tu aroma. —Cerró los ojos y aspiro la fragancia a cerezos impregnada en la almohada.

— Tsk, estúpido demonio. —Se ruborizó y le dio la espalda para dormir. — Ah, por cierto, te aconsejo por tu propio bien, no intentar hacer algo tonto o juro que lo pagarás. —La pelirrosa susurró antes de dormir.

— Ya quisieras, pero vale, está bien. No haré nada malo. —Respondió, dejando más tranquila a la mujer. — Pero eso sí, si me abrazas o me rozas con tu cuerpo, no voy a responder. — Se rio al imaginar lo furiosa que se encontraría Sakura por aquella pizca de sinceridad.

— Trataré de no caer en tus encantos. —Fue la sarcástica respuesta de ella antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó de lo más alegre, estiró su cuerpo y se dirigió a su armario. Tomó una toalla blanca y empezó a desvestirse. Quería relajar sus músculos y nada mejor que un baño con agua tibia para empezar su día.

Su baño personal no era ni tan grande, ni tan pequeño, pero aun así le gustaba.  
La pared del baño tenía unos preciosos azulejos color café, dándole un aspecto más elegante y unas pequeñas repisas blancas donde se encontraban algunas toallas de mano y productos femeninos.

La ducha tenía la puerta de vidrio templado, que a simple vista no podía verse del otro lado. Si su madre o su tía quisieran entrar, jamás verían su desnudez, agradeció ese detalle a su abuela Chiyo.

Sakura estaba tarareando la letra de una canción conocida, cuando deslizó la puerta de la ducha e ingresó de espaldas con la toalla aún puesta, dejando que el agua la mojara. Se extrañó y se percató de un insignificante, pero importante detalle.

— ¡Yo nunca abrí el grifo! — Gritó alarmada y se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el dueño de esos preciosos ojos azules, que la miraban con diversión y _deseo_.

Estaba completamente desnudo y empapado. La pelirrosa veía como las gotas de agua corrían por el rostro, brazos y su bien trabajo torso. Sintió unas leves cosquillas en el vientre.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —Se ruborizó y se cubrió los pechos. A pesar de que llevaba la toalla, el agua hizo que la prenda se pegara a su cuerpo como a una segunda piel.

— Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti. —Alzó una ceja.

— Eres un pervertido, creí que me había librado de ti. ¡Sal de aquí!

— Yo creo que no, vine antes. Así que el que debería marcharse eres tú. —La ignoró y dejó que el agua cayera por su rubia cabellera y descendiera por su espalda, hasta perderse en la parte trasera de él. Sakura tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Quieres compartir la ducha conmigo? —Le preguntó en un tono burlón que a la pelirrosa no le hizo ninguna gracia.

— Primero invades mi habitación y ahora te adueñas de mi baño. —Evitaba hacer contacto visual con él o ver más **allá** de sus posibilidades. Estaba avergonzada y se sentía acorralada como a un gatito bajo la lluvia.

— No tengo problema en tomar un baño contigo, podría tallarte la espalda o ayudarte con el jabón. —Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta dejarla pegada a la puerta de vidrio.

— No necesito de tu ayuda. —Desvió el rostro, estaba indefensa con una diminuta toalla que se le pegaba al cuerpo cada vez más, estaba completamente mojada…—sí en ambos sentidos—, pero no sabía si era por la ducha o por la proximidad de él.

— Te pido de la forma más amable que te vayas o-…—La pelirrosa no pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta del baño se abrió y escuchó la voz de su madre. Ella maldijo al destino por ser tan hija de puta y colocarla en situaciones tan incómodas como esas.

— Hija, lamento que entre así, pero como te estabas demorando creí que aún seguías dormida, pero veo que no es así. —Mebuki se rio. — Tu abuela Chiyo ha preparado un delicioso desayuno, no te demores, cariño.

— A-Ah, sí madre, bajo en seguida… —Titubeó.

— Vale. —La mujer se dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo un instante.

— Hija, ¿no quieres te ayude a tallar la espalda? —Sakura dejó escapar un pequeño chillido y se mordió la lengua, rogaba porque su madre no abriera la puerta de la ducha. Buscó ayuda en los ojos de Naruto, mas este solo le hacía muecas divertidas para fastidiarla.

— Ayúdame, bobo. —Susurró lo más bajito para que el zorro la oyera.

— Ni hablar, tú te metiste en mi ducha primero, sufre las consecuencias. —Le respondió.

— Cariño, ¿con quién hablas? —Se extrañó su madre.

Sakura por instinto colocó ambas manos a la boca del rubio para silenciarlo, sin percatarse cómo la toalla se deslizaba sutilmente por su cuerpo, tampoco le tomó mucha importancia el que sus pechos estuvieran pegados al torso de él.

— E-Es que yo e-estoy practicando un monólogo. —Fue una pésima excusa, pero rezó para que su madre le creyera.

— Ok…está bien, te dejo a solas para que practiques, solo no tardes mucho. —Su madre contuvo la risa y se retiró. La Haruno exhaló todo el aire contenido de sus pulmones.

— Eso estuvo cerca…—Giro su rostro para enfocar su mirada en la del chico y vio como este la miraba ¿ruborizado?  
Su cerebro captó la situación en segundos cuando sintió que algo duro y caliente le daba en el vientre. Bajó la vista y su cuerpo tembló, estaba roja y sentía que ardía por todas partes, pero eso no fue todo. Al fin se dio cuenta que la toalla había quedado en el suelo y estaba completamente desnuda, sus pechos encima de él, su _**hombría**_ rozándole el vientre y a eso sumándole la escurridiza agua que bajaba por el cuerpo de ambos.

— _¡Bravo Sakura, estás en la misma ducha con un demonio despiadado que tiene hambre de carne y específicamente de la tuya! _—Maldijo a cada puto demonio de la tierra.

.

.

.

**N/A: **¡Casi dos semanas sin actualizar y eso que ya tenía el capítulo listo! JAJA me matarán lo sé, pero los trabajos de la universidad no me dejaban darle las últimas revisiones y correcciones. xD

¿Qué les pareció este cap? ¿Más corto que lo usual? Sí, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios. Soy mala (?)

Pero bueno aclararé unas dudas que puedan tener a futuro lol.  
Empezaré con Naruto…él no es malo, solo que le gusta bromear y hasta puede llegar a ser un completo playboy (Mayormente pasa cuando tiene frente a cierta pelirrosa). La realidad es que él no ama a nadie, puede ser un poco egoísta (al comienzo), pero con el tiempo se sabrá porque él es así.

El rubio nunca ha conocido a una chica tan desafiante como Sakura, lo que le resultará todo un reto. Por el momento Naruto solo quiere verla perder la calma. Cuando se presenten nuevas amenazas es que empezará a ser alguien serio y…sobreprotector con la pequeña cerezo. (¡Spoilers vengan a mí!)

Y aunque crean que es un Naruto adicto-al-sexo, la verdad es que sí lol. (Los demonios son lujuriosos por instinto) xD  
Pero cuando sepan más adelante por qué actúa de esta forma, sabrán el significado que le da él a la palabra "placer" y "amor".

.

Respondiendo a los reviews.

_**Yomii20: **_Jajaja la verdad es que he hecho sufrir a varios con la actualización, ya me pondré al día aquí y en Facebook. (¡No me maten! D:)

_**Cristina97:**_ Hey, muchas gracias, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me siento de saber esto! Tengo los capítulos adelantados en una página NaruSaku en Facebook, puedes encontrar el enlace en mi perfil, te enviará directo a ellos, muchos saludos! :D

_**IngDeac: **_Gracias, me alegran ver tus reviews! :'D  
Como dije, Naruto es un demonio y los demonios de su clase son así xD Aunque no te negaré que hay una fuerte conexión entre Sakura y Naruto. Y lo del amor a primera vista, uhm…no te lo diré aún, pero estás casi cerca! Jaja soy mala :D  
Saludos!

_**Guest: **_Es raro porque al momento de subir el fic le puse explícitamente que la pareja principal era Naruto y Sakura, pero por alguna razón no me aparece, lol creo que FF me odia :(  
De igual forma siempre pongo la pareja al comenzar el capítulo. El summary no lo quiero tocar, solo con poner el fragmento de la historia ya lo hace misterioso (?) Jaja, saludos!

_**Zauberry**_: ¡Muchas gracias! Quiero que mi historia los atrape, por eso le meto mucho drama lol :'D Espero que estés satisfecha con el rumbo que va tomando el fic, saludos!

_**Griffith – Berserk: **_Ow muchas gracias, jaja soy nueva en esto de los fics sobrenaturales, espero que te esté gustando :3 Naruto es tan sexy que ni Sakura debería resistirse tanto tiempo a sus encantos (?) Saludos!

_**Mrcocomanx: **_Creo que sí te vi en una publicación en Fb jaja, gracias! He estado últimamente ocupada con los trabajos de la universidad que no he tenido mucho tiempo para editar los caps. Prometo darme un tiempo para actualizar más seguido aquí y en Facebook lol. Saludos!

.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**.**

**.**

**29 de Abril del 2015.**


	6. Jugar con fuego

_**Disclaimer:**____Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia, sí me pertenece.  
Este fic está igual publicado en una página NS a la que administro en Facebook, hasta el momento está adelantada hasta el capítulo 7. _

_**Advertencia:**_ _Lemon/ AU._

_**Pareja:**__ NaruSaku_

_**Summary: **__Sakura al cumplir los 21 años, visita a su abuela en Kyoto, donde es dueña de uno de los templos más famosos y antiguos de ese lugar. Se han escuchado rumores acerca de ciertas apariciones a medianoche, lo que la joven no sabe es que su destino cambiará una noche de luna llena._

.

.

**My Boyfriend is a Gumiho **

_**(Mi novio es un zorro de nueve colas)**_

.

_By: Allie-Laufeyson_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 6: Jugar con fuego.**

.

La abuela Chiyo estaba satisfecha por el gran desayuno con el que sorprendería a su familia, tenía todo listo y en su lugar, el arroz perfectamente preparado, la sopa de miso, algo de pescado, el _tamagoyaki_ en su punto y si tenían mucha hambre, habían deliciosos dumplings acompañados con té verde y demás. 

— Veo que te esmeraste esta mañana, mamá. —Tsunade saludó a la anciana mujer y contempló todo el desayuno con admiración.

— Siempre hay que lucirse ante los invitados. —Le regaló una sonrisa y acomodó los últimos detalles. — Por cierto, ¿y Jiraiya? —La anciana vio una leve mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su hija.

— Sigue dormido, anoche se desveló escribiendo uno de sus pervertidos libros. —Se quejó. Chiyo solo asentía divertida.

— ¿Puedes creer que su libro _Icha Icha Paradaisu _habla sobre una bella jovencita que es seducida por un demonio? ¡No me quiero imaginar de dónde saca semejantes barbaridades, ni mucho menos enterarme de la cantidad de morbosidades que escribirá!

— Le das mucha importancia a ese pequeño libro, hija. ¿No te hace feliz saber que es un reconocido escritor? —Preguntó.

— Sí, ¡pero no por escribir novelas eróticas! —Se ruborizó y empezó a maldecir en varios idiomas.

— Eh, cuida tu lengua que tu hermana te puede oír. —Chiyo le dio un leve pellizco en el antebrazo.

— Ugh, de acuerdo. Siempre hay otras maneras de torturar a mi marido. —Sonrió con malicia.

— Vaya, alguien está muy animada. —Mebuki apareció bajo el umbral y se dirigió directo a su hermana. — ¿Alguna travesura en mente? —Tsunade negó y se echó a reír. — Ya te lo contaré luego.

— ¿Hablando de cosas de mujeres otra vez? —Una voz masculina interrumpió su plática.

— Buenos días para ti también, cuñado. —La rubia saludó a Kizashi con una gran sonrisa.

— Buenos días a todos, familia. Muero de hambre, ¿qué desayunaremos? — Mebuki lo observó con reproche.

— Me alegra saber que todos están de buen ánimo. —Canturreó la abuela y los llevó al comedor.

— Mebuki, ¿dónde está Sakura? —Preguntó el hombre.

— Estaba tomando un baño, bajará en cualquier momento. —Tomó un sorbo de jugo y siguió comiendo.

Todos estaban tranquilos y en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y probando los manjares de la abuela.

Una solitaria taza de té en el centro de la mesa empezó a vibrar y llamar la atención de los presentes. Se escucharon gritos, patadas, algo cayendo al suelo, como si fuera un armario, más gritos y el sonido de… ¿una bofetada?

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando allá arriba? —Tsunade esperó una respuesta lógica a lo que estaba oyendo.

— Tranquila, es solo Sakura y su práctica de monólogos. —Mebuki siguió en lo suyo sin inmutarse ni un poco por los estruendosos chillidos de su hija.

— No sabía que a ella le interesara la actuación. —Meditó la anciana.

— Ni yo, recién me entero. —Mebuki tomó un dumpling de la mesa. — La escuché hace unos minutos en la ducha teniendo una extraña conversación. No entendí muy bien, pero creo que le interesan las películas de ciencia ficción y esos diálogos extraños que tienen los personajes.

— **¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, SHANNAROOO! **—Se oyó un nuevo grito siniestro desde la habitación de Sakura.

— Eso no parece ciencia ficción, creo que está practicando una escena de terror o de homicidio. — Kizashi miró con horror a su esposa.

— Será mejor que me aseguré de que todo esté en ord-…—Tsunade estaba a punto de levantarse, hasta que una pelirosa hizo acto de presencia, con el cabello hecho un lío, los tirantes del vestido caídos a ambos lados de sus hombros y un aura asesina, se sentó al lado de su padre.

— B-Buenos días, hija. ¿Estás bien? —Kizashi sonrió nervioso. La joven giró hacia él y lo miró de la forma más sombría.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? —Fulminó el tazón de arroz y tomó un pedazo de tamagoyaki atragantándose con él, como si la pobre tortilla tuviera la culpa de su malhumor.

— No se te olvide también el salmón, cariño. —Su padre le respondió con sarcasmo.

Su abuela y su tía observaban con curiosidad el extraño cambio de humor de Sakura y su gran apetito esa mañana.

Un peliblanco muy animado llegó al comedor a despejar el ambiente.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! —Tomó asiento a la derecha de la pelirosa. — ¿Por qué están todos tan callados?

— No es nada, solo termina tu desayuno. —La rubia golpeó su pierna debajo de la mesa.

— Ouch, de acuerdo no pregunto. —Buscó unos palillos y empezó a probar la sopa de miso. — ¿Alguien más escucho los gritos de hace un momento?

— Con lo dormido que estabas, no creí que ni escucharas tus propios ronquidos. — Tsunade lo miró con desdén.

— Era imposible no despertarse con ese ruido, pareciera que le dieron una paliza a alguien.

— Deja de ser tan impruden-…—La mujer iba a reprenderlo otra vez, pero Sakura se levantó de la mesa, agradeció y llevó los trastes.

— No te preocupes, déjalos ahí, cariño. Yo me encargaré luego de ellos. —Respondió la abuela. Sakura solo asintió y se retiró más callada de lo normal.

— ¿Qué le pasa a ella? —El peliblanco volteó a ver a Mebuki.

— Es una larga historia, ya luego te contará. —Respondió.

.

.

.

El rubio se encontraba descansando en la cama de Sakura y recuperándose de todos los golpes que ella le propinó.

— ¡Esa tonta se atrevió a golpearme en las costillas! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! —Se quejó de dolor en voz alta. — ¡Ella no es una mujer, es una bestia con fuerza sobrehumana! —Seguía maldiciendo a la dueña de los ojos jade. — Cuando la vea la haré pagar muy caro, ¡lo juro 'ttebayo!

Naruto trató de no mostrar lo muy afectado que lo dejaron esos golpes y caminó hasta la ventana. Necesitaba un poco de aire.  
Trató de no pensar en el pequeño incidente, ósea ¿qué culpa tenía él de que ella se apareciera a interrumpir su baño? De acuerdo, tenía que ser sincero, le gustó verla desnuda y tan cerca a él, pero no tenía derecho a darle tremenda paliza después de eso.  
Es un hombre y lo que le pasó es parte de la fisiología de cualquier ser vivo de género masculino. No será humano, pero comparte bastantes similitudes con uno.

— Esa estúpida bruja se asusta como una maldita virgen al ver una _erección. _—Gruñó.

Estaba lanzando improperios al aire hasta que un delicioso aroma a cerezos llegó a él. Tragó saliva y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil a su perfume. Tomó valor y rastreó su posición, una vez que la encuentre, ella y él tendrían una charla del por qué no debe hacer la estupidez que le hizo.

— Es mi oportunidad, le dejaré en claro ciertas cosas. ¡Me va a oír y sabrá que con un demonio como yo no se juega! —Saltó por la ventana y siguió el rastro de su aroma.

.

— Ese inepto se lo tiene bien merecido…—Empezó a enrojecerse producto de la furia y la vergüenza.

— ¡Detente ahí! Contigo quiero hablar. —Naruto salió de entre los arbustos y la observó con molestia. — ¡Discúlpate por la mierda que me hiciste! Aún no me puedo recuperar de tus golpes, siendo un demonio debería estar como nuevo, pero por alguna razón tu maldita fuerza de oso me dejó así. —Señaló todos los arañazos y hematomas que ella le dejó.

Sakura lo vio mejor y sintió un poco de culpa, pero no daría su brazo a torcer.

— ¿Oí bien? El que debería disculparse es otro. ¡Invadiste mi espacio personal! —Alzó la voz y se acercó a él para enfrentarlo.

— Maldita mujer, debería castigarte por tu insolencia. Un humano no debería ser tan estúpido como para hacerle eso a su superior.

— ¿Mi superior? —Empezó a reír como desquiciada. — Tú no eres superior de nadie, te recuerdo que no estás en posición de ordenarme. Es a mí a la que deberías obedecer ¿no? —Sonrió victoriosa al ver como el rubio daba un paso atrás. —Después de todo sin _**mí**_, no podrías recuperar a tus bijuus. —Ladeó su cabeza y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

Naruto se la quedó viendo horrorizado, no porque ella lo intimidara, sino porque una parte de él no dejaba de ver cómo la exquisita vena de su cuello se veía ante la luz del día y cómo sus pechos se veían más cremosos bajo la seda de su vestido.  
El demonio se cubrió la nariz para evitar que el perfume de ella siguiera seduciéndolo.

— Veo que te quedaste mudo, lo que significa que tengo toda la razón. —Apuntó un dedo hacia él.  
Él no le prestó atención a todo su parloteo y se acercó a ella, la vio fijamente a los ojos. _Sin rastro de ira, pero había algo más en esa mirada. _

— ¿Pero qué-…? —Sakura posó sus jades en los ojos lapislázuli de él. Sintió que le faltaba oxígeno.

— Eres muy ruidosa…—Sujetó su mano y besó un dedo. —…y estresante…—Hizo lo mismo con el otro. —…también haces que pierda el control y quiera torcerte el cuello... —Y otro beso más. —…me pareces una niña caprichosa…—Y otro más. —…y aunque intente odiarte por tantas razones, al final no puedo. —Llegó finalmente al dorso de su mano.

Sakura contuvo la respiración, no sabía si desear que la tierra la tragara o dejar que él siga besándola de esa manera. Su parte racional tomó el control de la situación.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!  
— ¿Hacer qué? —La observó y evitó no echarse a reír en ese instante. Se había dado cuenta lo divertido que es verla hecha toda una pequeña fierecilla.  
— Tú sabes...—Se ruborizó y desvió la mirada a otro punto, trataba de tener el menor contacto visual con él.  
— Debes admitir que es gracioso ver cómo cambias a distintas tonalidades de rojo. ¿Es por lo que hice? —Preguntó con fingida inocencia.  
— ¡Eres insopor-...! —El rubio tomó bruscamente su muñeca y la atrajo hacía él, reclamando de forma posesiva sus carnosos labios.

Sakura se resistió. Se mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba disfrutando. Dejó de empujarlo y sujetó su cabellera, perdiendo sus dedos entre esos hermosos hilos dorados.

.

_**Ella no sabe que no se puede jugar con fuego porque te puede gustar...o enamorar.**_

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡**Al fin puedo actualizaaaar! –Llora de la emoción-

Me gustó escribir este cap, me imaginé la golpiza que le dio Sakura a Naruto en mi cabeza(?) LOL.

¿Qué les pareció? ¡La cosa se pone tensa entre esos dos! **Drama, drama, drama.**

.

Respondiendo a los reviews.

_**Cristina97: **_Ow muchas gracias! Prometo subir más rápido la conti y ya verás como nuevos amigos se le unirán a ese par. Si te das cuenta, ellos siempre aparecen en situaciones incómodas, pero esto solo es para poner a prueba el auto-control del rubio y bueno…Sakura no se queda atrás, a ella le dará un infarto de ver a ese demonio paseándose con traje de Adán todas las veces. xD Te mando saludos!

_**Zauberry:**_ Aquí te traigo este zuculentho capítulo 7u7 jaja, espero que te guste. Calculando bien en uno capítulos se volverán un poco más largos y el drama llegará a su máximo nivel(?) xD Saludos!

_**CerezoShinigami:**_ Harás que me muera de vergüenza jaja –Insertar sonido del cocoro de Allie-  
JAJAJA no te lo voy a negar, hay infitos fics de esa pareja (Y no me cae tan mal, hasta a veces escribo de ellos), pero ahora me anime a escribir más fics NaruSaku! Jaja no sabía que tendría tan buenos lectores ;_;  
Yey gracias! Espero que este capítulo te agrade :3  
¡Te mando miles de abrazos a la distancia! :D

.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**.**

**.**

**17 de Mayo del 2015.**


End file.
